


This Is Kinda Gay Bro

by lemonaidd (lemon_cardboard)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, blues a himbo in this, but like. high intellect low wisdom kind of himbo, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_cardboard/pseuds/lemonaidd
Summary: The electrical room was often referred to as the "Imposter's Playden." The sheer amount of tasks in the back behind a slab of wall, the way it was out of the security camera's view, and the vent in the back that made for a quick and smooth escape made the electrical room a deceiver's paradise and an astronaut's nightmare. The death count in that area served as a cautionary tale for the crewmates, and as Red observed, the smart ones left the tasks there for later and normally went there with a trusted buddy to keep watch.Blue was not one of those smart ones.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 193
Kudos: 1072





	1. Everything Works Out In Electrical!

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed the tenses and I decided this will be a longer fic! thank yall for your support! I'll try my best to upload as often as I can and I'll be adding more tags as I go
> 
> also this is absolutely based on @breadibaggu on twitter's post here so i give full credit to him for the plot HFDJGDKH:  
> https://twitter.com/breadibaggu/status/1306377556741033985?s=19

It was so easy that Red almost couldn't believe it.

During the training courses that the crewmates were required to take before they were allowed to set foot on the ship, they were constantly badgered with how they should be incredibly careful in electrical in the case of an imposter boarding the ship. During every single lecture that went through emergency and imposter procedures, it was crammed into their heads so often that it was almost sickening to hear it repeated. At the same time, they had a good reason to urge this.

The electrical room was often referred to as the "Imposter's Playden." The sheer amount of tasks in the back behind a slab of wall, the way it was out of the security camera's view, and the vent in the back that made for a quick and smooth escape made the electrical room a deceiver's paradise and an astronaut's nightmare. The death count in that area served as a cautionary tale for the crewmates, and as Red observed, the smart ones left the tasks there for later and normally went there with a trusted buddy to keep watch.

Blue was not one of those smart ones.

Red was almost surprised that the rest of the crew didn't come bustling in when he slammed Blue to the floor, grunting and yelling, but there was a good chance everyone was up north or even asleep, considering how early it was. It was a lucky day and a lucky hour as he wrestled with the crewmate, shiny metal of the knife glinting in his hand.

Sooner or later, he was finally on top of him, struggling to bring the knife down to stab Blue as he resisted. The knife already had faded splotches of dried blood from when Red struggled to fully clean it without getting caught when he killed another crewmate just a few days prior. Red's other hand was grasping his shoulder with a death grip, and Blue's other arm was working on autopilot trying to move it away, most likely so Red wouldn't resort to strangling him if had he got frustrated enough, but every single bit of attention was focused on trying not to get stabbed in such a place where his killer could easily escape.

Blue was never exactly known for his intelligence. Back in training, Red caught on quickly on how much of a dolt that man can be, which is probably why he took the bold move of going into electrical alone.

"If I do them first, then It'll get them out of the way and I'll be at low risk when I do my other tasks," he'd always argue in that southern accent he'd constantly pride himself in having, "and if I get up early enough, the imposter wouldn't even be awake yet."

Despite those obvious faults, he made it up by being a loud and lively crewmate. He was friendly and got along well with the others, and hell, he even got a little bit close to Red for a while when Red accidentally locked Blue and him in storage. He was a wonderful friend to have, which was a pity considering present circumstances.

"H-Hold on, hold on, wait," Blue's voice was staticky like a buffering TV. Red most likely broke his helmet's microphone after he slammed him onto the concrete floor, a crack in the black-tinted visor leaving a stark white streak along the side of it.

For a few moments, Red's struggling didn't falter, but Blue's did. It was obvious, the crewmate was trying to manipulate him in order to attack him. He had been doing this for years, he knew how desperate humans get when they fear for their own lives, begging and bargaining in exchange for a nonexistence chance of mercy. During all of those encounters, though, the crewmates were usually loud and wailing to try and alert other crewmates of what's going on.

Not only was Blue almost silent the entire time, but he sounded almost _calm,_ too.

The leveled tone in his voice was what stuck out to the imposter the most. How can someone be so calm fighting for their life? He had to have something planned, right?

"Just-Just give me a second to talk, man," Despite the crackling of his microphone, Red could tell his accent thickened. Blue was obviously worn out, chest heaving from the intense morning workout. Red had no idea why he stopped struggling as Blue loosened his grip on his wrist. He could feel the crewmate's legs shifting behind him, which caused Red to keep his grip on the knife tight.

"What," Red hardly realized how tiring it was fighting him until he noticed how heavily he was breathing, "what is it?"

"So like," It was impossible to see Blue's expression through the black glass, but he practically heard the smug grin, "what if we like, kissed right now? What would you do? And what would happen to me?"

Huh.

_Huh?_

Something he learned about the other man during that time in the storage was how it seemed like there wasn't a filter at all with his words. He constantly had the need to speak about the first thing on his mind, no matter what it was.

Which is why this shouldn't have came as a surprise for Red, and yet it did.

"No-I- _what?"_ The pure confusion in his voice caused Blue to roar with hearty laughter, which, due to the microphone situation, was a rather unholy sound. He didn't seem concerned at all about his current situation, as if he still believed Red was just another crewmate and not a deceiving murderer trying to drive a knife into his damn chest. Hell, he almost wanted to stab him right then and there just to prove to him how serious the situation was, but for whatever reason, whatever godawful reason, he didn't.

"C'mon, just think about it! We're already, like, super close. All we'd have to do is take our helmets off and just go for it."

"We're not even allowed to do that unless we're sleeping."

"We're not allowed to kill people either, but look at you." Red grew more and more agitated by the second. Despite his chance to flip Red over and run off to alert the crew, Blue didn't budge from his spot. His hand was still gripping the arm that was latching onto his shoulder, but it wasn't cutting off his circulation like a few minutes ago.

It was so easy now. Just one quick swipe at the neck or a jab between the ribs and it would be over for the crewmate. All he needed to do was finish the job and scurry off into the vents. So why the hell wasn't his body moving?

He didn't need to answer that question right then, because the second he heard footsteps echo towards electrical, he practically flew off of Blue.

He quickly slid the knife towards the vent, which slipped through one of the slots with a loud clanking noise. Blue heaved himself up and started to dust himself off, looking over to electrical's entrance to greet whoever's there. Red was sweating bullets as he did so. It was all out of his hands now. The only thing he could do was pick a god and pray. "Ey, White! Good to see ya, buddy!" Blue chimed.

"Blue?" If the name somehow didn't give away her identity, then the high-pitched melodic voice did, "why are you all alone back here? And what's wrong with your voice?"

"Fell and hit right where my mic was.. Also, I'm not alone, Red's here with me," He pointed his thumb towards the other astronaut, and even though no one could see his face, Red was giving off the vibe that he was about to throw up, "he wanted a buddy to keep him company in case the imposter's still around."

Was..was Blue _vouching_ for him?

Red was so stunned by that answer that he couldn't even pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Not that he could do so for any longer anyhow, considering how nauseous the adrenaline was making him. Sure, he's been killing crewmates for years on end, but he couldn't recall a single time he was this close to being caught. All Blue had to do was tattle on him and it would be over with, but it seemed that Blue kept on proving himself to be the dumbest motherfucker space had ever come across.

He hardly even noticed Blue waving goodbye to White before the astronaut walked up to him, and only snapped out of his dazed state when the crewmate slapped a hand on his shoulder. The imposter peered up. He had forgotten how much shorter he was compared to the other man. "You doin' alright there, pal?" He chuckled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Red yelped, slapping his hand away and practically leaping to the other side of the room, "do you not realize what you've done? You could've ratted me out any second then and nobody would have to worry about this bullshit!" Never in his entire life had he been so angry at not being accused. Blue shook his hand, the slap must've stung, "you say that like you want to be snitched on."

"No one does, but-"

"Then I'm not doing it."

"Are you insane?" Red already knew the answer, "I already killed one of your crewmates," Red marched up to Blue and grabbed him by the wrinkled collar of his suit, pulling him down to his eye level, "one of your comrades, one of your _friends,_ what makes you think I won't keep going?"

"Ok, first of all, Lime wasn't my friend and, frankly, that jackass deserved it," Red still couldn't believe what he was hearing, "secondly, even if I don't rat you out, I don't have anything to worry about. If you kill another crewmate then I can just tell the others what happened here and they'll immediately know you're the imposter."

"You say that like I can't just kill you right now."

"Wouldn't White suspect you then?"

Red blinked. For once in his life, Blue made a smart point. If the imposter took the chance and killed Blue, then White would have a reasonable suspicion since he was the only one with him. "I can just kill you later then."

"But you won't," Blue lightly shoved Red off of him with a grunt of protest from the shorter astronaut, "especially since you didn't do it before she showed up."

Red was gaping, struggling to find a retort that wasn't even present in his mind. Never in his goddamn life had he met a bastard so bold. Blue snorted at the lack of response, and slapped him on the back, making him jolt upwards. "Relax, this can just be our little secret. Snitches get stitches after all," with that, Blue walked out of electrical in a confident stride, leaving Red alone with his own thoughts. He felt like throwing things like a wild animal that was locked in a cage for years, but he was just staring wide-eyed at the entryway. This could not be a real person he had just met with his own two eyes, and to make matters worse, he knew his true identity.

"God damn it," Red pitifully groaned as he slumped against the wall and slid onto the floor, head (or helmet) in his hands. It only takes one slam of the emergency button and he'd be done for, and he just let the one person who figured him out waltz away like nothing happened.

For the rest of the day, Red was on edge. None of the other crewmates noticed of course, years of impersonation made him a master at hiding emotions, but he felt like screaming. He had goosebumps every time he saw Blue walk near the button, and tried his absolute best to avoid him as much as possible. He was waiting to brace for death whenever Blue finally decided it was time to end it.

Which is why he was so shocked when no emergency was called that day.


	2. Cafeteria Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mm. I didn't know Lime that long, we never really talked, but…" She sighed, head turning away, "it's scary to think that someone here is capable of doing that."
> 
> "Do you have any leads on who it might be?" Red asked. White's head perked up. "I, well, I don't. Do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured this would be a good chapter to give insight on how red treats and deals with his job! regularly scheduled blue content will appear next chapter, thank yall for the support!

Red kept to himself for most of the next day. 

He didn't have many daily tasks for that day, just a couple of wire checks and a quick card swipe and the rest of the day was his. He'd already been on the ship for a good six months now, working his ass off trying to do complicated tasks and figuring out a murder plan, so he considered it a break day.

For a good portion of the afternoon he stayed in the cafeteria, fiddling nervously with an empty soda can he had gotten from the nearby vending machine a while prior. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off the confusion and fear of yesterday's events. He had murdered hundreds of crewmates and has mastered the art of reading people through simple mannerisms, and yet for once in his career, nothing about Blue was readable, which seemed impossible because of how much of a senseless idiot Blue was. Just his goofy actions alone in electrical caused Red to erase everything he ever learned about him and start from scratch, and it freaked Red out. He knew there had to be something going on beneath that chatty and reckless exterior.

Red groaned. There wasn't any use trying to psychoanalyze the bastard all day every day. If he wanted progress, he had to focus on someone he knew wasn't nearly as complex.

The cafeteria was one of the perfect places to people-watch, considering it was the most active place in the ship. Red managed to take most of his mental notes about the crewmates there. He noticed things ranging from how Yellow always started their day by heading over to Admin to how Orange and Green always seemed to be attached at the hip. Even the smallest detail could be used for or against them during a meeting. 

"Something on your mind?"

The sudden voice broke Red out of his trance with a flinch, and he tilted his head up to face the person in front of him. White, the source of the voice, was already sitting down at the table with him, hands grasping her arms as she leaned forward. Red shook his head. "Not really, I don't really know what else to do now that my tasks are done."

"You already finished?" White scoffed, "I'd suggest that you should go and talk to some of the others, but then again, there's... _that_ situation." 

"Right," Red's hand started to crush the empty aluminum can, the crinkling echoing around the large, almost hollowed room, "the imposter's still around. We didn't vote anyone off during Lime's meeting," anger was prominent in Red's voice, but around the end of his sentence it grew soft, almost comforting to White. Manipulation was the key to this job, and thanks to years of deception, it came to Red as naturally as walking. It was even easier with White's eager-to-please rookie status, so there was a good chance she'd trust someone who had been in the field for so long.

"Mm. I didn't know Lime that long, we never really talked, but…" She sighed, head turning away, "it's scary to think that someone here is capable of doing that."

"Do you have any leads on who it might be?" Red asked. White's head perked up. "I, well, I don't. Do you?" One of Red's fingers was tapping the table, his entire focus being on carefully choosing his next few words. A eureka moment popped into his head. He was sure he might be able to pull this bold move off. "I'm not entirely certain, but I'm getting suspicious of Blue."

"Blue? Are you sure? He's so outgoing and friendly."

"That's the whole thing about imposters," Red leaned forward, and White _felt_ the intense glare hidden under his visor, "their entire purpose is based around deception. They'll find every possible way to manipulate you into thinking they're innocent," Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Blue trail into the cafeteria behind Brown, waving to him as they parted ways to do more tasks, "even if it means acting like they're too nice or stupid to be able to pull it off."

White quickly noticed Blue as he walked past the table and made his way towards weapons. Red took note of how uneasy White was getting in Blue's presence as she unconsciously leaned away from him. Red was glad the visors prevented the crewmate from seeing his smirk.

"Ok, maybe it _is_ a possibility, but how do we know for certain that it's him?"

"Like I mentioned before, I'm not one-hundred percent certain that it's actually him. Take my accusation with a grain of salt if you want, but I've been on multiple imposter-infected ships for the years I've been working out here. I'm not saying to eject him out, just keep an eye on him." White was fidgeting. 

"All...All right, I will." That was it. He got her. Red nodded and White excused herself, making her way to the comfort of being in a group with Orange and Green, both of which were talking near the entrance of the dorm hallway of the cafeteria. Red released a content sigh as he got up from his seat.

It was a great plan, he knew it. If Blue was going to walk around and hang blackmail over his head, then the best option would be to make him less credible to the others if he decided to spill it out until Red figured out a way to silence him permanently. After all, no one would want to believe someone they already find suspicious. 

He knew it was going to take a while, though. Building up the trust of the crewmates, especially when it comes to incriminating one, would be a rough and even dangerous task if he decided to get impatient. But he still has a while on the ship, right? After all, they've only been through six months of their trip, and the crewmate's headquarters estimated that it would take them at least few more years to go to and back from their destination. Red had no need to rush right now.

At the same though, sometimes unfinished business can't be neglected for long.

\--

Nightfall came by quicker than he expected, as shown by the alarm that went off under his visor telling the others to get some shut eye. A couple of the crewmates stayed behind at the cafeteria, deciding to stay up until they're damn near passed out. The rest went through the dorm hall, staying in their designated rooms for the night hoping for a peaceful slumber.

The second Red saw Blue go into his room, the imposter made a beeline towards the door.

He didn't lock it yet by the time he got there, indicated by a satisfying click and a hiss as the mechanical sliding door slowly opened. Hell, Blue didn't even seem to get the chance to take off his suit yet, his helmet clamped between his hands and lifted up to his nose by the time he turned around to meet his visitor. A shit-eating grin grew on dark stubble when he recognized him.

"Howdy."

"What the fuck."


	3. Scare Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mouth was big enough to practically swallow the crewmate whole, just one quick bite and his lower half would just drop to the floor. It may be messy, black drops of drool already starting to puddle around his sides, but it was the perfect scare tactic.
> 
> And, for once, Blue was _intimidated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for body horror in this chapter
> 
> bit of a long wait and a little bit shorter than usual but here it is! once again thank y'all for the support for this story!!

“The hell are you ‘what the fuck’ing about?”

“Listen jackass,” Red stormed into the room, the doors sliding closed behind him with another click. Blue dropped the helmet on his head with a brisk ‘ow,’ and he stepped backwards with every angry stride Red took, although it didn’t take long for his back to hit the metal wall behind him. Red took a fistful of space suit as he yanked Blue down to his eye-level. “I think you’re up to something, I know you’re up to something. Spit your plan out before the others call a meeting after finding your dumbass dead in here.”

Blue was silent for a moment. “I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.” In one quick shove, Red threw Blue to the ground with a grunt, who yelped in response as his back and helmet collided with the other side of the cold, hard wall. Oh, Blue knew he was going to get so much shit from HQ about the hell his helmet’s been going through. Red didn’t have to worry too much about disturbing the crewmates in the other rooms, the walls were fairly thick, much thanks to the moronic designers who had never thought about the long term effects of their actions.

“You’re fucking lying!” Red hissed, “I know you are! Why else wouldn’t you have told White or anyone else that I’m the imposter?!” Blue groaned, hand gripping a shelf to help him balance himself up again, to which the imposter grabbed onto his shoulders and shoved him back onto the wall again. “Tell me!”

“I don’t have any sort of master plan that you’re looking for, asshole!” Blue wheezed, “I just, I dunno, I figured you wouldn’t keep killing for a while if someone was a witness and I wanted to take advantage of that and fuck with you. Hell, so far I’m right about the killing thing!” He ended with a cackle, and was once again subjected to being thrown down onto the steel floor.

“So...so that’s what you think this is?” Red growled, “You think this is all some sick game that you’re playing? You think you can just treat me like a bumbling idiot and get away with it?” There was a crunching noise, like the sound of a bone snapping under the red suit. Red’s toroso started to elongate, the normally sturdy suit beginning to rip and tear under the tension. Something was moving, _emerging,_ from the center. Red was never fond of this form, he always hated the mess that came with it, but he figured this was one of those few appropriate times that this would be useful. “Then I’ll show you what you’re dealing with.”

A gaping maw sprang as the suit let go of its final thread. 

Rows of jagged, elongated teeth circled the perfect cut between both halves of his body. His upper half was limp, arms dangling like a corpse sucked dry of life. A long tongue slithered out of the back of his ‘throat,’ one that was sharp enough to pierce through flesh like a scissor would paper. The mouth was big enough to practically swallow the crewmate whole, just one quick bite and his lower half would just drop to the floor. It may be messy, black drops of drool already starting to puddle around his sides, but it was the perfect scare tactic.

And, for once, Blue was _intimidated._

There was a burst of satisfaction as he watched Blue scramble backwards on the floor as Red stepped closer to him. He would grin if he could right then. Blue’s back barely missed the door, and was therefore just a hair shy away from triggering the sensors that opened his automatic door. “Wait wait, please, just, _hold on-”_ Blue panicked, and Red didn’t plan to listen this time. His maw widened, ready to consume his next victim. Oh, he was going to _love_ this.

“There-There were people still in the cafeteria before you came in here, dumbass! They’ll know it’s you if they find me dead in here!”

Red froze.

Fuck, he was right. He had completely forgotten. How the hell could he have forgotten that? Was he that caught up in his power trip that he nearly made a huge and _incredibly_ careless mistake? 

“I-god _damn it!”_ Red’s tongue slammed across one of the shelves in a fit of anger, multiple items shattering to the floor. He could hear Blue wince. “No! Fuck! I almost had you!” The tongue slinked back into his mouth, and, slowly but surely, he started to turn back to normal, besides the shredded suit. Blue slowly made his way back up on his feet, and Red’s back was turned towards the shaken crewmate. “I was so god damn close! How could I-”

A sudden, headache-inducing pain blossomed on the back of his head, and he hit the floor without a single noise coming out of his mouth. Blue was gripping the base of an old trophy so tightly he swore his knuckles were probably stark white. After a few moments of deafening silence, he dropped the trophy, which hit the metal floor with a clang. Blue’s heart was pounding, and he sucked in a deep breath. “Jesus fuck,” He exhaled, “that was so close.”

\----

Red’s ears were ringing the second he began to regain consciousness. Everything was blurry and fuzzy, the only clear thing he could make out was the splitting headache that throbbed at the back of his temple. He could hear muffled voices as his hearing started to clear up, and he groaned as he shifted. It was obvious now that he was no longer laying on cool, hard metal, but rather an arguably more comfortable spot: a bed. His vision began to clear, but the brightness of the white walls only made his headache worse.

“Hey, he’s awake now,” Yellow’s voice echoed in the small room, and he swore Blue nearly snapped his neck by how quickly he turned his head around to look at him.

“Oh shit,” He quickly made it to the bedside, “thank god, you’re alive. You feelin’ better?”

“H..huh? What?” Red propped himself up on his elbows. “W..what the fuck? What happened to me? What did you do?” He snarled at Blue, but the migraine caused him to flop back on his pillow again. “Woah, woah, calm down. You kinda hit your head while you were in my room, buddy.” Blue backed up a bit from the bedside. Yellow watched from the entrance of what Red could now clearly see was the Medbay. “What even happened in there anyways? He looked like he got hit pretty bad.”

“Yeah, I know, because I literally watched him whack one of my shelves harder than when Pink nearly broke one of the tables during the arm wrestling contest,” Oh, there was absolutely nothing Red _hated_ more than the brainless man beside him. He had just tried to kill him, Red remembered that clearly despite the obvious concussion, and yet he _still_ goes out of his way to cover for him. He wanted to strangle him right then and there, but the obvious witness and the fact that he was in no shape to do so kept him bedbound. There was truly no winning for him.

“Well, uh, obviously Red now has a concussion. He probably shouldn’t be up doing tasks for a few days, so one of us is going to have to cover for him.”

“I can do them no problem. I don’t think he normally gets any hard tasks anyways,” Blue immediately answered. Yellow just nodded. “Then I guess that’s settled. I’m going to bed now, but we should probably keep a close eye on him in case the imposter decides to go after him,” Yellow trailed out of the entrance afterwards, footsteps fading with each step. Blue turned back towards Red. “Yea, in case the imposter decides to snatch him up.”

“I fucking hate you, you know that?”

“I was already made aware of that fact when you tried to eat me, pal.”


End file.
